


Pink

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> For shetiger's 2008 fandom stocking.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan called out as he entered her office, "do you have the Donald Korn file?"

"You mean that guy who raped and killed all those old ladies in the Midwest?" Garcia spun in her chair, grabbing a sheaf of papers from her printer. "Unfortunately, yes. Do you have any idea how _sick_ this guy was? We're talking total creep factor."

"I know. And someone has decided to follow in his footsteps. Thanks for getting these together." He took the files, flipping through them briefly before giving her a quizzical look. "Are those new glasses?"

"Uh-huh." She tipped her head, waving her fuzzy topped pen close to them for added emphasis.

"They're very pink." He half leaned, half sat on the edge of her low filing cabinet. "And they match your hair."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Sweetheart, I always notice when it's you." He gave her his best million dollar grin, waved the file at her and departed almost as quickly as he entered.

"Of course you do," she said to the now empty door. "You always notice."


End file.
